In present Long-term Evolution (LTE) and Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) systems, a Transmission Time Interval (TTI) or subframe or Physical Resource Block (PRB) pair corresponds to one milli-second (ms) in time. One LTE subframe includes two timeslots, which are a first timeslot and a second timeslot respectively. The first timeslot and the second timeslot occupy the former half milli-second and the latter half milli-second of one LTE subframe respectively.
In conventional LTE systems, when a Carrier Aggregation (CA) mechanism is introduced, in order to guarantee the correct reception of Uplink Control Information (UCI) at a base station side, policies are defined relevant to power scaling. Specifically, when a plurality of carriers perform transmissions simultaneously at the same time, a carrier transmitting a Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) has a higher priority in power allocation than a carrier transmitting a Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH), and a carrier transmitting a PUSCH containing a UCI has a higher priority in power allocation than a carrier transmitting a PUSCH containing no UCI.
In reduced latency technologies in the 3rd Generation Partner Project (3GPP) Release 14 and in the New Radio (NR) access technologies, one important application scenario is Ultra-Reliable and Low Latency Communications (URLLC). For the reduced latency and URLLC scenarios, a new time interval, that is, Short Transmission Time Interval (sTTI), is introduced. Correspondingly, conventional methods for power scaling need to be redesigned.